Tecoluga (Uber Rare Cat)
Tecoluga is an Uber Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule during Tales of the Nekoluga and the limited time Metal Busters event. True form increases its range and increased chance of a critical hit. Cat Evolves into Tesalan Pasalan at level 10. Evolves into Lufalan Pasalan at level 30 by using Catfruit. Pros: * Destructive attack power, currently has the 2nd highest damage per hit. * Decent range. * Decent attack speed. * Might perform critical attacks. * True form increases attack range and critical hit chance. * Targets boss in a swarm. Prevents peons protecting boss Cons: * Single target attack. * Slow movement speed. * Extremely long recharge time. * Low health for an Uber. Strategies/Usage * Tesalan Pasalan is generally considered to be among the strongest characters in the game, with the second-strongest destructive power of all cats (third if you count Togeluga when his(er) ability activates), not including cats with the "massive damage" ability; a mind-boggling 124,100 at Lv.30. That's 248,200 at Lv.30 if he does a critical hit! Because of this, he can turn Metal Cyclone into scrap iron in just one critical hit if you are lucky enough to get the critical hit before (s)he dies. By using uber rare catseyes to get to level 40, Tesalan/Lufalan Pasalan will deal 160,600 damage (321,200 with a critical hit)!! *His impressive attack power is balanced with single target attack type, making him(er) pointless against a boss protected by a lot of powerful enemies. Be sure to clear out enemy meatshields with long-ranged units,shockwave dealing units,or using your cat cannon, before using this Cat. Tesalan Pasalan is good behind a strong meat shield line, as he's a very hard hitter. Useful on later bosses. Tecoluga's true form, Lufalan Pasalan, also destroys the crazed bird cat and manic flying cat. He outranges them, deals huge amounts of damage, and there aren't a ton of small enemies surrounding these crazed cats that will cause Lufalan to not hit the boss. Description English Version * Normal Form: Not sure if this is a Cat....There's just something about those arms... * Evolved Form: Are you kidding me?! Seems like the one does massive damage (sometimes critical) to just one enemy. * True Form: It seems like this one is a straw-hatted pirate of some kind. But we really can't be sure. Massive damage vs. one enemy. (Might Crit.) Japanese Version Cost *Chapter 1: $3000 *Chapter 2: $4500 *Chapter 3: $6000 Upgrading Cost Stats Initial Stats: Catfruit Evolution Appearance *Normal Form: A form of life similar to Nekoluga, but with long arm and a medium head. Attacks by slapping with its arms. *Evolved Form: The arms are longer and bigger than Unknown Cat. Attacks by slapping with its hands. *True Form: It now has the straw hat and the shirt of Monkey D. Luffy, the main character of One Piece. Has the same attack animation. Trivia * Among Nekoluga family, his name Te(手/te)-coluga reflects that his(er) hands are the parts that are abnormally long. * True form is based on Luffy from the Straw Hat Pirates. * In 6.0, his(er) throne of Damage Per Hit has been taken down by Immortal Shingen and by Mad Doctor Clay. **However,his critical hits still deal the highest damage per hit out of all cats. * He has the strongest damage out of all Luga Cats. Gallery 170 normal.png|Normal form description (JP) 170 evolved.png|Evolved form description (JP) 2 Tekoruga Attack Animation.gif|Tecoluga's Attack Animation Mr. Hands Attack Animation.gif|Tesalan Pasalan's attack animation Tecoluga Description (EN).PNG|Normal form description (EN) Tesalan Pasalan Description (EN).PNG|Evolved form description (EN) 20160827_203231000_iOS.png|True form description (EN) Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/171.html ---- Units Release Order: << Kubiluga | Balaluga >> ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Anti-Metal Cats Category:Critical Hit Cats Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form Category:Single Target Cats